


Morning

by watchfob



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Great Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchfob/pseuds/watchfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make their beds wherever they can. It's going to be a cold night, but the park is a nicer venue than most, and they are no strangers to sharing body heat. Familiarity makes it easy.</p>
<p>(No it doesn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonus Round 1 of the HSO. Prompt: Tavros<3Vriska -- depression era, fluff.

The park is a much nicer venue than the spots where you usually sleep. You don't know how you managed to set up your newspaper without being caught; these places are patrolled pretty often for your kind -- the homeless, the jobless. She says it's because of her phenomenal luck. You don't disagree with her. 

The grass is soft. It's a nice change of pace. 

_She found you curled up in an alley, shivering like a leaf, the hard ground unforgiving against your body, and you were scared, you were so scared, because need was unfamiliar and the word home brought up thoughts of a cozy parlor and a roaring fire and a father with a kind smile who would read to you after work every night. You were so cold and hungry and alone and_

It's going to be a cold night. You both draw near each other and try to conserve warmth. You do this all the same, though, even when the nights are fair. Familiarity breeds comfort, and in times like these, everyone needs a bit of that.

_What's your name? she asked, feigning disinterest. The light in her eyes belied her curiosity with this new creature._

_Tavros, you answered._

_That's an unusual name, she said._

_Well, what's yours? you asked._

_Vriska._

_That's a pretty unusual name, too._

Who are you kidding. You don't do it just for the comfort of a friend. You're head over heels for this girl, and this is the only way you're allowed to indulge your feelings. She doesn't love you. You're pretty sure she doesn't even much like you. 

Familiarity breeds comfort. Your face is a constant in an unpredictable world. That's all.

She wraps her arms around you and sighs a little, and you tell yourself it's just to make the two of you look smaller. A harder target to spot for patrolling police. 

Plus, it's cold.

_"What-- what are you doing?" you asked, your face aflame. No girl's ever been this close to you, except for maybe your mother. And it was a long time since you had seen her._

_"It's freezing," she said matter-of-factly. "Plus, if the coppers come around, we'll look a lot less like two people and more like a pile of trash."_

_"Uh, are you sure?"_

_"Just trust me, okay?"_

_So you shut your mouth and tried not to focus on the feeling of her arms around your body or the tickle of her hair against your neck._

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" you ask softly. You allow yourself the small luxury of stroking her hair and hope she doesn't notice.

"I don't know," she murmurs into your chest. 

You don't say anything else. She's usually the one with the plan. You tend to follow most of the time. You think you can take over for tomorrow, though.

_"What happened, WHAT HAPPENED?" You were screaming and she was crying but she was trying so hard not to and the sight of blood filled your head and threw you into a panic._

_"I think I broke my leg," she said. You ran to her and crouched down, taking in the sight of the wound. It was messy, but you didn't think it was as bad as it looked. Most of the blood came from scrapes and scratches. But that didn't help your composure any._

_"How?" you asked and let your hand hover over her leg. She gripped her skirt so hard she could have torn it._

_"The plan didn't go so well," is all she said. "I barely got out of that place. Those cops are old, but they're fast."_

_There was nothing to set her leg with. She was out of commission for a long time. You had to figure out how to make money and get the things you needed to survive. After the first day she didn't complain, until she discovered you doted on her as if she were your sick grandmother._

_You didn't really mind._

Maybe one day you'll work up the courage to tell her. Maybe that'll be your plan for tomorrow. And if that goes well, you'll be able to take on the world.

-

The sun is barely up when you open your eyes. You don't expect her to be awake, but she is, and she's looking at you with sleepy eyes and a soft smile and you have no idea where your breath has gone, but you are fairly sure she has stolen it away.

You're half certain it's your imagination, but no, she's there and she's looking at you. 

The words tumble out of your mouth before you even realize it.

"I love you."

This is not how you were supposed to tell her. You thought about it last night. You were going to perform some feat of daring, something exciting and amazing, and you were going to sweep her off her feet. 

Her eyes widen and her smile drops. Your stomach follows suit. 

"Um, uh, I mean, I-- I'm sorry, I-- "

You stop stuttering when she starts laughing and your face explodes with heat. You almost can't bring yourself to look at her for fear of shame overwhelming you, but your eyes betray you and you do. What you see shocks you.

She is laughing brightly, her eyes alight with happiness. You thought she was laughing at you, mocking you. It would not be the first time she's had a laugh at your expense. But this almost sounds like relief, or-- or joy.

"Finally," she says, her laughter fading. She is glowing. "I was afraid I'd spend my life pining and wind up an old maid."

And then it hits you. You're dizzy about this girl. And, remarkably, amazingly, astonishingly enough-- she feels the same way about you. 

You've never been happier in your entire life.


End file.
